<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Become your Fear by Threee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896578">Become your Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee'>Threee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Humor, M/M, Pairo Lives, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Spiderman AU, They abide by the spiderman does not kill people rule, kurapika is not a hunter, secret identity shenanigans, typical spiderman sass, who needs therapy when you can be spiderman?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m going to torture you,” His hand lit up with a hot ball of flame just big enough to fit in his palm, “Until you beg for death,”</p><p>“Fun,” Spinner could feel the heat from the ceiling, almost as strongly as the others bloodlust, “But around here we tend to enjoy more lighthearted banter,”</p><p>He hoped Kurapika was faring much better.</p><p>Kurapika wasn't faring much better.</p><p>“I sense an approach- OH FUCK!” his feet left the ground as he was punched across the lobby. Impacting the wall he made a sizable crater, “Yep, something definitely cracked,”</p><p>“Huh you’re still alive,” A giant of a man approached, Arachna peeled himself from the wall jumping down before the man reached him, “Guess I should have brought a newspaper,” </p><p>“Ha!” Arachna grinned, finally someone with a sense of humor!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Pairo (Hunter X Hunter), Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Origin story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And you’ll come with me! That way when we find a doctor they can heal you right then and there,” Kurapika cheered, patting himself on the back for his foolproof plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you know how doctors work,” Pairo chuckled, it didn't matter, he could feel the excitement radiating off Kurapika and just knew his eyes were a bright red. How was he meant to say no to that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the two fought to be able to leave the village together and with a bit of trickery on Pairo’s part, they were given permission. Off they went excited to explore this new world. When they came back their world came crashing to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kura… Kurapika, help me fill their graves,” His friend was just standing there, while Pairo reached for the shovel. Each grave was dug as per the traditions and between the two of them, it had taken days to drag everyone's bodies to this sacred site.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These aren't proper graves…” Kurapika hardly whispered Pairo tread his way carefully over to him, “They won't be without the eyes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Pairo ever had a reason to be glad he was blind it would be that he didn't have to see the hollow sockets Kurapika must be staring at right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find them…” His breath hitched, volume rising, “I’ll find them all! Then- then I’ll kill the bastards that did this!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Pairo reached out, blindly grabbing his shoulder and pulling Kurapika to face him, “You can't do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?!” A hand came up to grasp his arm, grip tight but without the strength to remove him, “They deserve it! They deserve to die! Can't you hear them!? Our clansmen’s screams?! They want to be avenged!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want to be remembered!” Pairo insisted, their shouting scaring every bird away, “We are Kurta! Kurta are strong warriors, not killers! Kura don’t forget that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… but they…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would want to be honored, not avenged,” Pairo lowered his volume, moving closer to Kurapika, “We are what's left of them we need to honor the Kurta way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika said nothing as he tried to pull away. Pairo just grabbed him, hanging tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me, promise that you won't dishonor our clan,” Kurapika slumped leaning partially against him now, “Promise me Kurapika,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Promise,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A power flooded through them, a binding vow but as far as either was concerned a promise to each other held far more weight. Kurapika did keep his promise but also refused to rest until their clan's eyes were returned. Pairo could agree with that, their clansmen deserved to be put to rest the proper way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they left their home to face the world again. This time without the hopes and dreams they carried before. They tracked half rumors and chased after whispers. Their first clue wasn't until a year later, an auction leading them to York New city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no way we can get through there,” Pairo despaired as Kurapika described the security measures placed around the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we get stronger, and come again next year,” Kurapika growled as they edged their way around still looking for some hole in the defenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well stay in the city,” Pairo let Kurapika lead him, the search to find a doctor being overshadowed by their clansmen’s deaths, “It’s not like we have anywhere else to go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had long agreed they wouldn't return home until they retrieved a pair. Kurapika agreed, still trying to get through. They stationed themselves outside a ‘police’ check, really the men looked nothing like officers and probably weren't considering this auction clearly sold body parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the Phantom Troupe I hear,” One guard caught their ear, “Sometime last year,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder why they took so long to hit the black market?” Another flicked the ash from his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you had the scarlet eyes would you give them up on a dime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pairo wrestled Kurapika to stay still and not run up to the guards demanding answers. They didn't get much more information that night, but just like the eyes, they searched for any rumor along the lines of Phantom Troupe. They chased down a Hunter who knew who they were and bothered him for information. He refused at first not wanting to give a couple of kids such dangerous knowledge. Apparently, while the Phantom Troupe was off limits Nen was totally ok for kids to learn. Their master sent them off once they had mastered the basics. That and everything he knew about ‘The Spiders’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kura…” Pairo could feel it with his nen. Kurapika’s presence and the snuffed out aura of a spider that had come near him in the alley. His stronger aura meant his eyes were red with rage... or something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I just can’t!” Kurapika sobbed as Pairo joined him in the grubby York New alley, “I’m just so Angry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” Pairo pulled him into a hug, “You’re scared,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be,” That just made Kurapika sob louder, burying his face into Pairo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the best way to get over your fears?” Pairo asked, Kurapika shook his head Pairo took a deep breath trying to calm them both down, “Face them,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrol over before last period starts?” Kurapika landed on the roof of their school with light steps, “We’re getting good at this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in time to graduate,” Pairo nudged his shoulder, pulling his own mask off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Par, we should celebrate,” Kurapika followed along, taking his mask and accessories off and pulling clothes over the rest. They split ways going to their classes, still having to sprint to make it on time. Which Kurapika did but that didn't stop the snide comments from the teacher. It didn't last long and soon his phone beeped, an alert that someone was up to no good downtown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to the bathroom,” Kurapika announced grabbing his bag with the rest of his costume in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Parker,” The teacher called his fake name, “You can leave your bag behind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh,” No, no he really couldn't he scrounged around for the first excuse he could find, “I’m on my period?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucken knew it,” A classmate whispers, great, just great. The teacher just gives him a flat stare knowing full well he was lying(if only his classmates were as sharp) they waved him off anyway. Pairo was already waiting for him on the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took a while Kura,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made everything worse,” Kurapika groaned, pulling his mask on to cover the blush, “The rumors are never going to stop now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s your wardrobe that confuses them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I want when I want, I know,” Pairo pulled on his mask, shooting out a web, “Hurry up Arachna,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right behind you Spinny,” Kurapika swung along in full Arachna getup, webbing his school bag to the side of a building, “The police scanners are saying it’s Doc Ock downtown, officers already at the scene,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's great,” There's a crash a block over and they both web over, “The police love us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we don’t!” An officer yelled, he and his squadron pointing guns at the approaching Doc Ock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sound of adoring fans,” Spinner sighed dreamily, Arachna smirked, jumping down and webbing up a tentacle going for a car with people inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up doc?” a thankfully empty car gets thrown at him Arachna jumped, “You seem cranky,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woke up on the wrong side of the tentacles?” Spinner flipped over the doc’s head trying to lasso the tentacle together, it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you sleep by the way?” Arachna rolled under the next attack, “I’ve always been curious,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut up?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” They answered simultaneously, moving in for a double attack that Doc Ock deflects. They retreat a few steps down the street to regroup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got the lay of the land?” Arachna asked, silvery threads unseen and unfelt by everyone else lace around the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about,” Spinner had nen radiating from each thread detecting every minute detail on the battlefield with an application of En, “I’ll move in, fire to create openings, you link up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Restrict movement and you go in for containment,” Arachna finished getting ready to jump away for a better vantage point, “I know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arachna shot out webs between two buildings to be perched above the battle. Spinner throughout threw shot after shot Doc Ock having to focus on countering and not getting pinned to the ground. Arachna watched keenly for a single slip, an opening where he could claim his first attack. He got one, a thread attached to a tentacle leading to one of his fingers. He did that for the four tentacles and one attached to Doc Ock’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Doc!” Arachna called just as Spinner was pinned with a tentacle, “Ever seen Pinocchio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped off the perch he set up, weight pulling at the thread and yanking Doc Ock away. All his focus went to staying on the ground, the villain outweighing Arachna who was left hanging in mid air trying to kick away the tentacles that came his way. Each time the tentacles attacked he would be yanked up so they could never quite reach him. It served as a good distraction for Pairo to web up Doc’s body making his way up to the tentacles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Doc you can just hang out here,” Spinner smirked as the villain thrashed all burrioted up. Spinner came and jumped on Arachna’s back the weight combined hoisting Doc Ock up in midair. Arachna attached hanging threads to the ground before releasing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank us, officers,” Arachna called as the police moved in to arrest Doc Ock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren't going to Spiderboy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiderboy?!” Arachna spluttered despite it being the millionth time he’s heard it, “I’m older than him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curse you and your muscles,” Arachna muttered bitterly as Spinner swung an arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my height, and my voice and just generally my aura of maturity,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, that's the best joke you’ve made all day,” Arachna pushed him off as they approached the chief, “Hey chief, so we should talk about this auction coming up, compare plans, see where each other is at-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay far away from the auction,” The Chief growled, “We don't need pests like you ruining it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Arachna mocked, getting ready to swing off, “See you there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the police to deal with Doc Ock as they swung off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That took longer than I thought, we missed the rest of the day,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Arachna rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag as they passed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I hear there’s going to be a pair at the auction this year,” Kurapika stiffened very aware of Pairo's eyes on him, “So we going after it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika didn’t answer, fists clenching as he sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought so,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll be done your shift by tonight?” Pairo asked leaning on the wall while Kurapika tried opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Par, I’ll meet you there once I’ve suited up,” Kurapika shoved the door open, someone had put stock in front of it again, “Don't go without me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m gonna go sell pictures of my body for money,” Pairo saluted, cane going out to lead his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t phrase it like that,” Kurapika sighed, what he was really doing was selling pictures of their hero personas to the Bugle Daily. Unlike Pairo Kurapika had picked up a stable job at a bookstore, it left him less free time but Pairo was in charge of patrolling the city while he was busy. Perhaps that's why everyone saw him as some sort of sidekick. Then again most people did call him ‘kid’ which was frankly just plain insulting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika took over for his coworker, with a half hearted reminder not to stack boxes right in front of the door and a temptation to do just that for revenge. The bookstore was pretty quiet today which meant he had the opportunity to read his own book. Only looking up as new customers walked in the door and to check them out. Kurapika took note of one man that came through wearing a long black coat. It was odd but the auction was tonight and that tended to draw strange characters. So he let it fall from his mind, only setting up a few sensory threads to stay alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika felt him walk around, pick up a few books and then put them back until he found one he liked. Still, he walked around for a while longer before making his way to the door. Great, he had a shoplifter and one that didn't even show a trace of nervousness. Without looking up from his book Kurapika called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sir, we’re a store, not a library,” Now he did look up to see the man peering curiously at him, “So you’re going to have to pay for that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything?” Kurapika couldn't even sense a hint of a lie in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That's strange because you didn't come in with a book in your left pocket of that coat,” Kurapika put his own book down folding his hands on top of it, “Quite impressive you managed to learn how to teleport books like that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” he chuckled, fine they were playing it that way then? There should be some misprinted blank books in the staffroom somewhere, “Well have a good day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to head for the door again. Kurapika quickly sent his threads into the coat, fishing out the wallet and making it fly into his hand while the other's back was turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because I figured you'd want this,” Kurapika held up the wallet as he turned, honestly the wallet didn't seem like the dark stranger's style, “But I must've been wrong,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-”  Now Kurapika smiled, the man looking caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems I learned how to teleport things too,” Speaking of, his threads had located the blank book and were bringing it to him, “Isn’t that great?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always good to know you’re not alone,” he walked up, going to swipe the wallet but Kurapika pulled it back, strings in a position to make the switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not going to pay for it?” Kurapika blinked oh so innocently, his threads covertly slipping into the coat trying not to shift things too much that he would notice through Kurapika’s distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” He smiled charmingly, Kurapika focused on bringing the stolen book back sans its cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” He sighed, holding the wallet out for the man to take as his threads quickly hid the book under the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appreciated,” Ugh, he sounded so smug. Kurapika waited for the doors to close before letting the smile split his face. He brought out the book the man was trying to get. Kurapika had read it before it was quite good and he couldn't exactly put the book without its paper sleeve back on the shelf. Instead, Kurapika brought the book but reveled in the knowledge the petty thief wouldn't get his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroro sat bored as he waited for the other spiders to arrive. There were only so many times he could go over the plan in his head before it lost its interest. Luckily he had stolen a book on his way here. Although he’d wager the shopkeeper there was more entertaining and appealing than the book itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they couldn't do anything to stop him, in fact, they hardly tried. Then again if they had actually tried to chase Kuroro down they would be dead. However it was still a waste they had given up so easily, it really dampened his entertainment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving the disappointment from his mind Kuroro reached for the book. In his top left pocket just like the shopkeeper said. Had they been keeping a close eye on him and Kuroro just didn't notice? He hadn’t sensed any aggressive nen in the area so that couldn't be it. Shrugging it off he opened the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was completely blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroro let out a startled laugh, that he quickly smothered with his hand when the others looked over to him. He flicked through the pages to find it really truly empty. One thing was certain. He was going back to that store tomorrow. But for now, he had a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spiders vs the Spiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wonder who we get to deal with tonight?” Arachna asked as they scaled the side of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s gonna be Kingpin for sure,” Spinner cheekily waved at a group of guards that spotted them on the other side of the window. They quickly climbed past the sound of gunshots and glass shattering below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way all this valuable stuff?” Arachna dropped back down through the newly made entrance, foot connecting with the nearest guards face, “My money’s on Black Cat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What money?” He webbed up the remaining guard's guns while Arachna swooped in to knock them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your words wound me,” Arachan cried theatrically they decided to walk along the high ceilings to reduce the risk of being caught but made little effort beyond that, “If you’re so sure it’ll be King Pin I’m gonna wait for Black Cat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that leaves me to watch the stage,” Spinner saluted as they parted ways. Pairo couldn't decide who had the tougher job here. Kurapika had to make it past the armed guards while he was stuck trying to dodge the gaze of many more onlookers and even their trained bodyguards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent his fine webs out to help him sense what was going on. By applying En to them he got a far more detailed look at the hall than others with sight would, and applying the technique to webbing was much more energy efficient. He would consider it a 7th sense, after the 6th sort of ‘spider-sense’ they had both cultivated from their Nen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pairo managed to sneak into the auction hall before the guests, making his perch on the ceiling. No one noticed as they all filed in. Everyone was settling in the low murmur of chatter stopped as his webs picked up someone walking onto the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh I would like to welcome you to the underground auction,” Spinner hairs stood on end but he didn't make a move beyond sending more sense threads out, “Enough formalities, let's get down to the business at hand shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was definitely wrong. Spinner drew himself into a crouching position, poised to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for you to die,” His webs shot out before the big guy behind even raised his hands, “Fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingertips popped off but didn't make it very far, in an instant Spinner had them webbed back into place. Now wasn't that interesting? Was his whole hand a gun? What about his arm? He could store ammo in it or was it more nen powered?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t say it’s the best selling strategy but sometimes those annoying customers just really get to you huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Everyone in the hall's attention was now focused on him as Spinner stood upside down on the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave,” He called to the people edging towards the exit trying to capitalize on the confusion, “They probably have guards posted outside, you just ring whatever little panic buttons you have and get your guards over here, I’ll handle the rest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re annoying,” The small one because that was really the only way Spinner could tell them apart said, “Die,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knife came flying at him, with a web attached to the ceiling Spinner gracefully moved out the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tad rude but I bet you’ve had a stressful day so I can let it slide this time,” He landed on the side stage. He didn't want to damage anything backstage and needed to keep everyone else from getting caught in the crossfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get these webs off,” Big Guy was shaking his hand. Spinner could sense his nen trying to break free, as if that was going to work, “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spinner, but most people call me Spiderman, I can’t imagine why,” Shortstack didn't seem interested, a sword slicing where Spinner's neck had been just seconds before, “What nothing to say? This fight’s going to be dreadfully boring if you don’t banter back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to enjoy killing you,” Shortstack meant it moving so fast Spinner was only able to dodge by a hair, weaving in and out of attacks not able to land his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's something, but around here we tend to enjoy more lighthearted threats,” Spinner flipped back landing on the wall, if he could get them to break it they could lead this fight elsewhere, “Like where are you from? What’s your name? Travel well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dead man doesn't need to know,” a series of knives sailed his way, Spinner had to swing away trying to get to the other side of the stage. It didn't work, Big guy caught his ankle and slammed him down with enough force it would have shattered anyone else's bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok I’ll just keep calling you Shortstack,” Spinner recovered from the impact rolling out of the way in the nick of time before Shortstack’s sword could impale his head, “That's what I’ve already been calling you in my head,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I won't kill you,” Shortstack considered, Spinner latched a web to the ceiling to pull himself to safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe I’m touched,” Spinner cooed, from here he could see most of the patrons were huddled against a wall, their bodyguards forming a barrier around the group while their bosses mostly complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to torture you,” his hand lit up with a hot ball of flame just big enough to fit in his palm, “Until you beg for death,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun,” Spinner could feel the heat all the way from the ceiling, almost as strongly as his bloodlust. Then he added muttering under his breath, “Outer Towners are never fun to joke around with,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped Kurapika was faring much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika wasn't faring much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patrolled between the vault and backstage sure that their resident thief was bound to show up. Thinking back now Pairo really should be the one to deal with Black Cat. He always put the villain through a loop with her Nen being completely useless on him. Oh well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept across the ceiling backstage. The auction would start soon but something was wrong. There was no staff backstage and he hadn't seen anyone transporting items from the safe to backstage. He could hear people taking front stage, Pairo's voice was among them. Something had gone wrong Kurapika dropped to the floor ready to go help when something pricked his senses. In an instant, he was crouched in a defensive position webs ready at his fingertips. Pairo liked shooting them out in quick attacks. Kurapika preferred to keep them attached and at the ready to pull or release. The fewer threads meant he could concentrate more and even move them at will. They floated around him threateningly, ready to lash out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>String met string. Arachna just managed to sense something brush by one of his webs; he made it wrap around that general direction before pulling tight. The needle stopped a centimeter away from his eye the attached thread pulled taunt but Arachna’s own. Arachna pulled his web down so the needle would come away from his face. He felt the person at the other end try to pull it back but the stickiness of its webs had it caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re pretty similar huh?” Arachna asked the darkness a shadow emerged from behind a crate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't count on it,” More threads lashed out from the figures' hands. Arachna tried to combat them, on the defensive as they tried to wrap around him. Nen met Nen, the thin needle threads trying to cut through his thicker web ones, they bent but his webs were a lot tougher than that. He produced fewer so they would be strong enough to withstand so his combatant met him in numbers trying to overwhelm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wouldn't do Arachna tried to counter attack but she met him with the same technique he was using. Alright, then time to switch it up. With one hand he kept threads out for defense with the other he tried to shoot out a quick jet the way Pairo would. It caught her off guard, the aim a little off only half her foot was stuck to the ground. He could work with that. While she tried to pry her foot up Arachna sent more shoots out in quick succession, sticking her arms to her torso and another over her mouth. She still had control of her threads not losing her cool as she tried to catch him. One went to wrap around his neck, Arachna moved just in time for it to slice his cheek instead. He let it happen running forward to kick her down when she met the floor one foot still attached to the ground Arachna encased her body in webs so that her hands were no longer free to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was tough,” Arachna stretched in an exaggerated way, “fighting someone with similar abilities is always a pain, I didn’t even get the chance to be snarky,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just glared at him venomously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I gotta go help a friend out so do me a favor and don't break out of that too fast kay?” Arachna was sure she could still produce threads like this and that she’d probably find a way to cut the restraints eventually, “Alright bye,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arachna waved as he ran to the front stage throwing the curtains open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Arachna have you met my new friends?” Spinner asked, Arachna ducked as a sword slashed the curtains where he once was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but they seem as lovely as the one I just made,” Arachna swung up to the ceiling, Spinner followed after pushing a giant of a man off himself, “So we take them down together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get the bystanders out,” Arachna looked down to where people gathered as far from the ruined stage as possible, “They called for help and it should be here by now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someones posted outside the door,” Arachna gathered, someone strong too, “You can handle them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” They fist bumped before Arachna dropped down to the floor in front of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, let's play follow the leader shall we?” The patrons seemed disgruntled but followed anyway as Arachna peeked out the doors. He closed them behind himself a moment later before anyone else could follow. At the other end was a pool of blood and bodies and a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh someone made it out?” She was holding what looked like a vacuum cleaner, “Did Feaitan and Franklin not kill you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not,” Arachna shrugged, making a show of checking himself over. The split second he looked away was when she attacked, head of the vacuum cleaner threatening to come down on his skull. Arachna jumped, landing on the wall before the hit landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your nen ability?” He nodded towards the vacuum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it cleans up any messes the troupe makes,” She swung at him again this time wallpaper and cement getting a chunk gouged out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Feminism marches on,” Arachna muttered, She didn't react but another swing gave him the opportunity to attach some threads to the vacuum, “Not that I’m about to underestimate you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No the sizable hole in the concrete was a pretty good demonstration of what would happen to his skull if he did that. He guided the next swing to be slightly off from what she would intend. In that split second of confusion, Arachna used enhanced strength to kick her up towards the ceiling, webs lacing around her to stick her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang tight,” the vacuum cleaner disappeared and Arachna opened the doors with a flourish, “This way now, please ignore the guts and gore, yes thank you, please come again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just who the hell are you?” A man, a bodyguard Arachna would guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arachna, or Spiderman,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the other guy was spiderman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both Spider</span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arent you… going to kill her?” He asked the attacker still hanging from the ceiling watching everyone go by kind of blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna,” Arachna hummed non committedly, Outertowners, Spiderman doesn't kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided people away from the auction hall ready for any attacks as they made their way out the door. There were none that was suspicious in its own right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thanks a lot,” A woman with quite gravity defying hair ran her hand along his shoulder. Really how did she get it to stand up like that? Was it the way she tied it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no probl-” She leaned in trying to kiss him, Arachna just sort of leaned back after a second of awkwardness, “Did you just kiss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if it would work through the mask,” She shrugged, Arachna was concerned over what exactly ‘work’ meant, “Too weird for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The strangest part was that usually people try and do that when I’m upside down,” Arachna laughed off, he turned so she wouldn't try again walking back into the building. He felt a tingle at the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sense an approach- OH FUCK!” his feet left the ground as he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>punched</span>
  </em>
  <span> across the lobby. Impacting the wall he made a sizable crater, “Yep, something definitely cracked,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh you’re still alive?” A giant of a man approached, Arachna peeled himself from the wall jumping down before the man reached him, “Guess I should have brought a newspaper,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Arachna grinned, finally someone with a sense of humor! Another punch came, this time he managed to dodge but another sizable crater was made in the floor, “It’s going to take more than a prissy punch like that to take me down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The giant grinned ferally, “You think you can do better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well proportional strength as a spider and all that,” Arachna flexed, knowing his muscles were nothing impressive, he was built slim but stronger than he appeared, “Bet I can block you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?! Just try it,” His punch came fast this time practically dripping with Nen. Arachna pressed against the wall, waiting for the last second before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” He swung out the way as the wall got torn apart the momentum sending the giant crashing through it, Arachna poked his head out to see the other side, “Not interested,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little bastard,” The giant seethed, Arachna climbed around to be in the room he was, crawling along the walls to find his next target, “I’m going to enjoy killing you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can't anyone just enjoy my company?” Arachna asked dismayed, more nen was gathered, this time for a bigger punch. Arachna had to move much further away and still, he caught the tailwind of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because you're an annoying pest,” He stayed planted in the room this time but Arachna managed to slip out into the next and the man followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's just not nice at all,” Arachna landed on the floor there were no walls near so he had to dodge properly. The giant switched power with speed, enough to almost catch him but Arachna was more agile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking more about you as a person than your namesake,” The Giant said as he was subtly led to a wall Arachna estimated would lead to the hallway outside the audition hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... alright,” Another punch connected with the wall, this time it only cracked it but Arachna used his own strength to break it the rest of the way, “Anyhow I’ve learned not to let the insults of murders get me down,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello Uvogin,” His guess was correct then, back where they started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shizuku? The hell?” He looked up Arachna edged closer to the wall, “How’d you get up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him,” Shizuku nodded towards him and Arachna gave a purposefully awkward wave, “He’s strong,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so strong why don't you fight back?” Uvogin growled Nen flaring around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so strong why haven't you hit me yet?” Arachna taunted, they just needed to get through this last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did hit you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, hardly felt it,” That was a bald faced lie, his ribs still ached and Arachna guessed he’d be spending the next few days healing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don't you feel this?!” Uvogin roared with what must be a 100% of his power he punched Arachna. There was no room to dodge this time around. Arachna let himself be thrown back as they busted through the wall together, he blocked as well as he could but yeah his arms would be bruised, to say the least. He was smashed to the ground but at least had the presence of mind to set up his counter. Uvogin cheered as the others in the hall stopped fighting, probably celebrating his murder of Arachna but Kurapika didn't have the decency to stay dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Arachna,” Spinner stepped next to him, guarding against any attacks while he tried to collect himself, “Having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oodles,” He stood shakily, slipping on a cocky smile at least Uvogin had the decency to look shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna switch?” They stood back to back now, Spinner was still fighting 2 on 1 and Arachna could see tears in his costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not weak,” Arachna snapped, he raced forward he pulled at the webs he had attached during the last hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stopped Uvogin from moving so Arachna could land a strong hit, and he meant strong it threw the giant off his feet. Arachna used the opening, pulling taunt the webs and heaving with all his might to lift Uvogin and spin around, letting go so he crashed into a wall with the momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Arachna dusted off his hands walking back cockily, “Now we can switch,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kurapika: Gasp spiders aren't pests<br/>Uvo: didn't say they were<br/>*insert spiderman meme here* Oh wait MAHahahhahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let the kids Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Show off,” Spinner scoffed, defending against Uvogins counter attack aimed at Arachna. He just shrugged moving to face his new opponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two on one huh?” The bigger one with stitches had removed the webs from last time Arachna had seen him, the smaller hiding partly behind his bandana radiated with bloodlust, “You guys seem friendly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get them to attack then he could figure out how to defeat them. It started with Stitches he raised his hand a flurry of bullets that Arachna took the time to dodge individually rather than avoid the whole attack. They were big, faster than they should be allowed physically, and packed a big punch, so made out of Nen then. That meant it could probably break through his Nen defenses and even his webs that's probably how he got out of Spinners bindings. So Arachna had to restrain him a different way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bullets ceased Bandanna attacked he was fast. As fast as Arachna was. That would have been Pairo's problem, between the two of them Arachna was more agile. To be honest these two seemed like a bad team up for each other. Bandanna seemed more close quarters engaging with him in hand to hand. That meant Stitches couldn't attack until the other got out of the way. Honestly, Stitches didn't seem fussed about taking Arachna down himself, contently watching as he and Bandanna battled. That he could take advantage of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went for Stitches first. Bandanna had a lot of control so Arachna doubted he could bait the other into attacking his colleague. He reached up close going to land a blow on Stitches. He raised his arm to shoot but Bandanna was right on Arachna’s heels and he hesitated. Good. Arachna’s hit connected the man put more effort into bracing after seeing what happened to Uvogin. Arachna slid up behind him the bigger form lacking the agility to follow. Bandanna wasn't lacking in that respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re like a couple of kids,” Arachna laughed as they dodged and weaved their way around Stitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” The other hissed, it wasn't directed at Stitches as the man blocked Arachna’s punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny you should say that because I was just considering taking a break and letting you stab me,” Arachna dodged to avoid exactly that happening. He attached a web to Stitches side, jumping and dodging around him pretending it was to avoid Bandanna’s attacks but really he was just laying a trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both annoying,” Bandanna tried slashing at him, partially cutting his colleague who didn't even react. Arachna stuck out his tongue jumping around Bandanna, a thin thread wrapped around him completely unnoticed by the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why a Spider anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Arachna actually stumbled at the question, enough for the sword to graze his arm. Arachna cursed, jumping back to avoid the blade cutting him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call yourself Spiderman yet you have a symbol of a crossed out spider on your chest,” Stitches continued, the question settled uncomfortably in Kurapika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I call myself Arachna,” He dodged, literally, moving around the two trying to build layer upon layer of webs before they noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those things people had stopped bothering to ask. Outertowners, ruining everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shaken,” Bandanna was grinning speeding up his attacks Arachna was forced to move further away. It wasn't enough webbing to keep them restrained for long but it would have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't I be?” Arachna teased, “Asking questions about me already? Why we’re moving so fast, I didn’t think we were this… Close!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled on the webs, Bandanna was immediately yanked back as Stitches arms were forced to his sides. They ended up tied up and pressed together. Arachna allowed himself a second to breathe before checking in on Spinner. The place was going to need some serious renovations after this. Craters and cracked walls were everywhere. Spinner kept being thrown back but was resilient enough to get back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I took down four and you took down how many again?” Arachna jeered, let people call him Spiderboy after this huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you’re very impressive,” Spinner spoke like it was to a toddler, honestly. Mostly out of spite Arachna left him to fend off the giant himself, at least until Kurapika could figure out a winning strategy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, the vault was empt- what happened here?” The blonde froze coming out from the curtains to a partially destroyed stage and a completely destroyed auction hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing much,” Arachna stretched casually, “You said the vault was empty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that means we’re leaving,” The first one he had fought earlier came from backstage too, webs still clinging to her clothes and hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you got out?” Arachna called, subtly moving away from the two, he was exhausted as is thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving,” Uvogin growled, Arachna looked away, the blonde tried to throw something but it got caught up in his webs, “Not until they’re both dead,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I think he means it,” Spinner called as he dodged a particularly violent hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m truly hurt,” Arachna added, Spinner jumped over so they were back to back. The other two he had caught were already breaking free. So there was now five against the two, “Outnumbered,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back later?” Spinner suggested. They might as well, they came here for the eyes, and with the vault empty that wasn't really an option. Plus the building was evacuated so there was no one to protect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting away that easy,” Uvogin growled, they both shot out webs and swung away in the nick of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn't think it would be easy!” Arachna called, using the momentum of the swing instead of landing he broke through the ceiling to the floor above. Spinner did the same and the both booked it to the nearest window. There was a faint ‘leave it Uvogin’ but neither was about to leave that up to chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smashed through the window, shooting webs out to the nearest building and swinging away. They stopped at a couple of buildings over to recoup. It was still in view of the auction house but they wanted to keep an eye- correction- Kurapika wanted to keep an eye on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it was easy,” Spinner panted, he pulled his mask up to breathe easier, Arachna followed suit, “Who the hell were those guys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a clue, I only got a few names,” Pairo lied back on the roof Kurapika perched himself so he could see the main entrance of the auction house from afar, “Uvogin was that giant, Shizuku was in the hall and I think the other two were Franklin and Feitan but I couldn't tell you which was which,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Franklin was the big guy, Feitan the small,” Pairo supplied he let some webs lace around the roof so he could at least see something, “Man villains in York New always try to be so creative, Green Goblin, Prowler, Venom, then these bastards show up, like oh no its ‘Franklin’ I’m terrified, the other villains are gonna laugh at us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they were there to steal the treasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah I reckon it’s just a midnight stroll gone wrong,” Pairo made Kurapika laugh, “Do you think they know where it went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They might, we should follow them,” Pairo groaned at the suggestion, letting his head thunk back onto the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let me know when they leave,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kurapika let the aches settle in, he wasn't as beat up as Pairo but still took decent damage. They had applied their Nen to change the physical makeup of their body, it's what allowed them to swing at high velocities and take impact. They also applied it to a healing factor. Most Nen users had sped up healing capabilities, enhancers especially. But combine that with their scarlet eyes and unique ability what would take an enhancer a month to heal a broken arm they did in a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika watched over the entrance, the lenses of his mask acting like automatic binoculars. He wasn't picking up anything until his eye caught-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no? What's oh no?” Pairo demanded, at Kurapika’s side in a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to like it,” Kurapika watched the contraption lift into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re escaping by hot air balloon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re what?! Nope, no way, not a chance!” Pairo hated airships let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I just doing all the work tonight?” Kurapika teased, trying to estimate what buildings the air balloon would pass over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this,” Pairo passed him one of his sensing threads it lengthened as Kurapika pulled at it, “I’ll follow from below, if anything you’re getting off easy, hitching a free ride while I have to run,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I fall to my death I hope you feel guilty,” Kurapika pulled his mask back down, Pairo just laughed as they parted ways. Kurapika scaled a building they would pass next to, it would be the best place to latch on to the basket without being detected. He waited in the shadows positioned below the group's eyeline. As they passed he sent out threads to stick gently easing his weight onto them so the balloon wouldn't jolt. Arachna waited for a second to be sure he wasn't detected before climbing up the threads until he was hanging just below the basket. Now came the hardest part: keeping quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill those spiders,” Uvogin growled from above, oh boy here came the hard part; keeping quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder how many times people have said that about us?" The blonde's voice mused, Kurapika was guessing this wasn't their first rodeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder why they were there?” Shizuku hummed, Kurapika couldn't see any of them but slowly climbed higher up to hear better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They left as soon as they heard the merchandise had been stolen,” The first one he had fought mused, perhaps they shouldn't have been so obvious, “Maybe they were thieves too?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why bother helping people get out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because we’re not insane you goddamn sociopath, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurapika cursed out Feitan in his mind, <em>Wow they really don't have fear inducing names.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we have to report this to Danchou regardless right?” The blonde said entirely too cheerfully. There was some shuffling and a rining no one seemed bothered to start up polite conversation so Kurapika decided to enjoy the view while he could. They were flying over the york new skyline and for anyone else hanging haphazardly from the bottom of a basket would be terrifying but Kurapika had been freefalling all through this city for years. It was a nice change to just watch the glow from a thousand windows. He never liked to say as much around Pairo but York New was truly beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Danchou we ran into some trouble," An organized group then? informal or was Uvogin just cocky? Probably both. "Two nen users got in the way, distracted us long enough all the treasure was stolen,"</span>
</p><p>"I don't think they were a distraction," The blonde mused, "At least not intentionally from what the guard said someone came earlier to clear out the safe,"</p><p>"On the order of the Ten Dons no doubt," Franklin added, "Shalnarks right those two weren't working for the mob, but they did protect them,"</p><p>"So they're idiots," Feitan snapped, <em>Rude.</em></p><p>Kurapika couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the phone properly the sound metallic and muffled.</p><p>"They're inconsequential at best, competition at worst," Danchou decreed, "If they get in the way again, just kill them,"</p><p>Yeah, Kurapika wasn't planning on making it <em>that</em> easy.</p><p>"The bigger issue at hand is where the merchandise went," Danchou's voice was gratingly monotonous, "The vaults were cleared beforehand before we even entered the building,"</p><p>"So the Mafia knew we were coming, you know what that means Danchou?" Danchou was silent at Uvogin's question but the giant still proceeded, "We have a Judas in our midst,"</p><p>"No none of us is a traitor," Bold words from a thief, "And if you ask me Judas was nothing of the sort, Was said Judas betrayed Jesus for 30 pieces of silver-"</p><p>"So you're saying the only betrayal can come of a moral disagreement? or randomly lashing out?" Seems the limit for staying quiet has been reached, "Not to be rude but that is unbearably pretentious and cocky,"</p><p>Really Kurapika wished he could regret it when they all leaned over the basket spotting Kurapika hanging by a thread below.</p><p>
  <span>“What too clingy?” Arachna asked sheepishly, a lash, and the line was cut. Arachna yelped as he hurled to the ground at record speeds. Quickly he shot webs out trying to weave himself a bed to cushion the fall. Layer upon layer until he turned midair landing on his back directly on the webs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arachna stayed alert for another minute, watching the air balloon for signs of followers. There were none and the balloon floated on by. With a sigh Kurapika let himself relax back into the webs. It took another few minutes before he decided to suck it up and call Pairo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Spinny, I lost them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t,” Spinner boasted from the other side, “And I’m not the only one, the Mafia’s moving in, I think their planning to shoot down the balloon outside of town,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet you there?” Arachna guessed wondering how feasible it would be to stick himself to his own web.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep just follow the suspicious trail of black cars and armed men,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, however, will I find them?” He asked as cars raced below him of that exact type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have complete faith in you, see you soon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” It took a while longer before Kurapika was finally willing to move.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The great weakness of Spiderman: covert operations and bug spray, don't forget the bug spray<br/>The great weakness of Kurapika: Philosophy and calling people out on their bullshit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a no good, terrible, very bad, awful day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arriving at what he hoped was the scene, Pairo was cautious to send webs out haphazardly. He tracked some people down on the edge of the battlefield who didn’t seem too dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” The second he asked there was a knife? No sword from the length of it at his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the guy that saved us boss,” A voice he didn't recognize called, “Spinner or Spiderman or something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whichever you prefer,” Spinner stepped away from the blade, “So what's been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sent their troops…” Someone explained numbly, “But he’s tearing through them like paper,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was concerning, Spinner decided to send his threads out getting a vague outline of the battlefield. The strong nen signature from the guy he’d been fighting earlier standing out in the sea of hardly any nen presence. The others were on the opposite bank but no one was making a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I have brought popcorn?” Arachna landed behind him, “Yikes I take it back that is not a pretty scene at all,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can’t even bear to see it,” Spinner smirked, getting a snicker out of Arachna too, “So do we help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, if we do the others are sure to interfere and all those guys are gonna be caught in the crossfire anyway,” Arachna deliberated, it's not like they were talking about saving innocent people regardless. there were a lot of King Pin's men down there and the rest not much better, “Surely the Mafia has some sort of plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven't been let in on any,” One of the bodyguards, Pairo guessed it was the ‘boss’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably don't tell you everything,” Spinner scoffed, speaking of, “Do you know who emptied the vault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vault was emptied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you really are no help at all,” Arachna said cheerfully, before turning to him, “Have a map of the battlefield?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaguely,” The general caution and exhaustion behind that answer was left unsaid but heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow these?” Spinner laces a few more webs around so he could be more aware of his general area, Arachna was talking to a person of short stature, “Thanks, they really are getting torn apart down there, how long until they just give up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing how much confidence someone can have when they don’t know they’re outmatched,” Spinner agreed, figuring Arachna must have binoculars of some kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! you guys think you're a match for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw him fight toe to toe with that guy,” Someone whispered it sounded feminine, "Although I thought the little one was dead,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pairo snickered 'little one'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you for all the assistance,” Arachna said sarcastically, “And FYI I knew that hit was coming,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why he was able to completely nail you with it?” She bickered back at least someone was willing to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was fine, I’m fine- was that a sniper!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Spinner deadpanned as the others murmured around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he throw… a rock?” They really should just move away so Kurapika could tell him what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's kinda-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't say it,” Arachna warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Metal,” Spinner grinned as Archna groaned, “You know like rock and roll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Spinny I got it, I can never un-get it thank you very much,” Spinner still grinned ear to ear, “They’re bringing out a bazooka,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok yeah, that could probably take us down a peg,” They had been hit by a bazooka on three separate occasions, suffice to say it did the trick and they skipped class the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a little while at least,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell if they're serious," a bodyguard whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are," The small one assured with absolute certainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just who the hell are you two?" The boss demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you, we're the Spiderman, protectors of York New? Brave and powerful heroes?" Arachna listed, "Oh look they're finally retreating,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot of good that's doing them," Pairo could sense life afterlife being lost, "What's our plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess we can't just leave them to die," Arachna sighed, "If we grab him and get moving fast enough that should draw the others away before they bother to kill anyone else,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a plan," Spinner drawled sarcastically, "Transport? capture strategy? back up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got your back up right here," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir I don't mean to be rude, but what the fuck?" Arachna gagged, Pairo frowned that he hadn't sensed him until now he must be using Zetsu but he still should have sensed the movement... did he come from underground?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I second that," Spinner added for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The shadow beasts," The boss marveled two more presences popping up on Pairo's radar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pairo had heard of them before but in person, he couldn't understand the hype behind them. He had met dozens of people more powerful than them even within York New. He could probably take the three of them on and easily could with Arachna at his side. All in all they wouldn't stand a chance, especially with the others lying in wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go," Kurapika didn't bother to mince the words they were both cooking, "You're outclassed,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just who- I know you," One of them walked up to Arachna, Spinner felt him covertly connecting some webs to the other, "You're those spider brats always messing with mafia business in York New,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be us, although our business cards also detail how that 'messing' with always has deeper ramifications in the wider business," Arachna said pleasantly, the shadow beast growling in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll kill you after,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suggest you try now, you won't get another chance," Spinner cut in, "But if you did want to try a sneak attack I'd suggest doing it now if you've made your peace with dying here,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed but each knew it was now or never and left without a fight but not without a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we just don't help them?" Spinner let his threads follow them mapping out the battlefield in more detail now that he would be noticed, "Let them die?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Mafia business and they did ask us not to," Arachna stretched a faux move to cover up that he was detaching his webs from the three, "Besides they should be able to do at least some damag-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive explosion went off making the guards around them stumble for balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that wasn't them?" Arachna fixed his attention to the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he punched the ground,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I withstood that?" Arachna whistled, "Guess I'm tougher than I thought,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or he was holding back on you," Spinner smirked Arachna hit his shoulder, "He's being paralysed,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They got him down, that's something," Arachna allowed, then rapidly, violently his aura rose. Pairo knew from the sheer force of it that his eyes had turned scarlet and the sheer murderous intent behind it made the air thick with bloodlust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arachna?" He was trembling from head to toe, not out of fear but pure unadulterated rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spider..." Kurapika whispered, "Spider tattoo,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," So this was them. The ones who had murdered their clan. Pairo swayed a bit he couldn't see them, couldn't face them. But Kurapika was looking at the face of someone who had killed their family. Not for the first time Pairo was glad he did not have to see the horrors Kurapika faced despite wishing the other wouldn't have to see them. "Spinny you need to be calm, you're going to alert them-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lets get them," Arachna bit out aura growing unstable in its strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't kill them, you promised me," Something tugged at his core, Nen snaking around and between them pulling Kurapika back to him. It was a vow. Unbeknownst to them Kurapika had made a binding vow that day. Pairo recognised it now that they had Nen, but back then they had no training, and no direction. If Kurapika truly wanted to he could break that vow and right now it felt like he truly wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika took a step forward and before Pairo could chase him music flowed through them. Nen engulfed him there were gasps all around so they must be seeing something. Pairo didn't see it but a faded memory from his childhood became more concrete. The meadows he and Kurapika used to run across rolled around perfectly at peace with the music. Kurapika's nen calmed his eyes didn't turn back from scarlet but the emotions behind them became more content and sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might need something to clear your head," The small woman offered, "Your heartbeat was just terrible,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Melody,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Melody I'm ok now,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika walked towards him. Pairo let new feelings of betrayal and anger flow through them that Kurapika would so easily forget their promise. Still it was only right to let him apologise, or try to. He walked closer and Pairo realised it wasn't a typical apology, but a traditional one, if someone in the clan felt they had truly wronged the other. Softly Kurapika placed his forehead against Pairo's. Nen softly flowed through them. Following the same paths as their oath, strengthening and reinforcing the old promise. It swirled up through their bodies eventually gathering at the eyes, a vow to keep with final breath. "I'm sorry,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you with me now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always," Pairo leaned his weight against Kurapika's head and they both pulled back, "I have a non-lethal plan,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Melody do you have a car?" There was nodding from those around them, "Get it ready, everyone pile in be ready to go in an instant and make sure you leave the back seat free,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should we?" The boss asked, the shadow beasts had declared them an enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to go home empty handed? good now go," Arachna shooed them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And our part?" Spinner asked as they edged their way forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grab him and run?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thats a terrible idea, let's do it," There were two shadow beasts down and the last one was-"Cover your ears,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-" Kurapika did just in time the shout still so loud being so far away, with their hands over their ears and protected by Nen, "Well that was fun,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it, would live to be blind and deaf,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey leave something for me," Arachna jumped forward so they could see the decimated battle site, or at least he could. "... They're all Spiders,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people who had stood to the side were coming down surrounding their paraylised teammate. It was odd to think of them as Spiders, trying to equate them to the bogeymen that had haunted their nightmares all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we just grab the big guy?" Spinner questions, letting Arachna handle this part he had better control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's injured," Arachna shrugged waiting for the others to move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready...- Now,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantaneously five threads shot out, sticking around Uvogin and yanking him away. Before he had even reached them they were swinging for the car. Spinner used one hand to web up the other while Kurapika pulled him along. The car was waiting and they dove into the back seat. It sped off with a screech before the door was closed. Pairo leaned over to close it realising entirely too late that he was now wedged between Kurapika and Uvogin and now had to lean over the latter's lap to close the door... on second thought the sensation of a shadow beasts skull being bit into and used as a projectile was flashing back. He thwipped out a thread and slammed the door closed that way. For good measure another bout of webs secured his head to the headrest and window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two again," Uvogin growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss us?" Spinner added another layer of webs as he felt the other trying to break out, "Yeah sorry there's no chance of you getting out of that one, even if you weren't paralysed,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not that sorry," Arachna added, Spinner agreed as he tried to move over enough so at least he wouldn't be pressed against the captive in their car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should just kill me now," Uvogin had a serious aura about him, he didn't even feel afraid of that fact. Pairo could accept that he would be more annoyed if the man begged for his life. Someone with no regard for killing people should be prepared to die themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spiderman doesn't kill people," Kurapika said in a clipped tone, "... and I don't either,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you're both idiots,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No we're not-" Wait, "- Ah Arachna... what do we do now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't think about this?!" Spinner shouted, a touch hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we would just do the usual?" He had absolutely not thought that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't just drop him off at the police station!” Spinner yelled, the nervousness of Melody and the Boss growing in the front as the others followed closely behind in their own car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok but here me out, the classic web em’ up and leave a note!" Arachna mimed the movement, "It's out of our hands,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that actually worked we wouldn't have to fight villains every other day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are idiots,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are n-" Pairo focused on him En now picking up another presence, he ducked down and snatched the needle attached letting the thread run free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are?" Uvogin taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant and you know it," Spinner huffed, trying to extend his En to sense if they were being followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you Blue? You're being awfully quiet," There were more signatures around but they were more in line with the Shadow Beasts strength, if they got back up that should be enough delay to make a clean getaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just haven't had anything interesting to say," Arachna webbed up his mouth effectively shutting the other up.. Spinner could feel the palpable tension sitting in the middle of two bloodthirsty juggernauts. They drove by without incident until they had reached the city limits, then became about taking as many detours as possible to throw anyone off their trail. "Just drop us off here, we'll leave him to you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arachna," While they weren't doing it leaving him in the Mafia's care would certainly lead to Uvogin's death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The police don't have the facilities to hold him, the Mafia might, and it's not our responsibility to keep him detained," Arachna reasoned as they pulled over without protest, glad to be able to take credit for this, "Besides it's not up to us to protect him, remember all the people he's killed tonight,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And every night before that. They were willing to stand aside to let the Mafia's cannon fodder die, Kurapika had a point. They shared no obligation to help him or any villain. They fought and they chose to detain not kill people, what the world did beyond that had nothing to do with them. Spinner sighed as Arachna climbed out of the car following behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those webs will erode in two hours," Spinner leaned through the window, "I suggest you get something set up before then,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for all the help,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's our job," Spinner saluted and they swung off landing on a nearby rooftop to watch the car drive away. Pairo stretched hearing seval things pop into place, "Ugh, I don't know about you but I need to sleep, that was-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Pairo," Kurapika whispered hugging him from behind, arms trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I just don't want you to hurt anymore," Pairo admitted, rubbing his thumb against Kurapika's hands, "I don't want to see revenge destroy you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"heh 'see'," A soft chuckle had Pairo almost sighing in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hilarious," He pushed Kurapika away playfully, "I get the first shower when we get home,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! no way!" And just like that Kuarpika shot off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Pairo chased after him, both racing and laughing through the buildings of YorkNew, followed by shouts to be quiet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>